freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppet
FNaF2 = ' ' is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is located in the Prize Corner, and will only exit the Prize Corner once the Music Box's music stops and the "Pop! Goes the Weasel" music starts playing. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jump scare, and a small in-game cutscene, where it gains small white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. It has no feet at all. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinations in which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. Behavior The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, regardless of a mask resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Puppet will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Hallucinations. Audio The melody that plays when the Music Box is wound. The song is "My Grandfather's Clock". The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. The sound The Puppet makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Trivia *The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor, it will begin its approach. It is possible for it to attack even when viewing CAM 11, should it have already left the area. *The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player dons/wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet had to do something with the old animatronics. *Like Toy Chica, The Puppet doesn't appear in the sequel's trailer. *The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigame. As soon as the player completes it, The Puppet will lunge at the player, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Puppet is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The Puppet is the only character other than Phone Guy to not have a revealed name. However, Phone Guy refers to him as simply, "That puppet thing." *There is a theory that The Puppet was the cause of The Missing Children Incident, as implied by the Death Minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The only times The Puppet can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during the cutscene after completing Night 4 and its jumpscare. *The Puppet is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking, with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *The Puppet and its mechanics are based on the popular Jack-in-the-box style of puppet. *The Puppet is the only character that does not appear in the setup screen during the Custom Night, probably as it is dictated by the player's actions. |-|Images= Gameplay ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet starting to emerge from the present box. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet has risen from the present box. ThePuppetIsComing.png|The Puppet launching as it starts to attack the player. Puppet at CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 1. Puppet at CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 2. Puppet at CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 3. 65.png|A full-body shot of the Puppet. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|A close-up of a very angry-looking Puppet. PuppetStrings.png|The Puppet including its control. Brightened ThePuppetEmergingBright.png|The Puppet escaping after the Music Box has wound down, brightened for clarity. ThePuppetRisingBright.png|The Puppet having risen fully after the Music Box has been left silent for too long, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet's sprite from the Death Minigames. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The Puppet as seen in the final teaser image, brightened. ITSME.gif|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene (click to animate). Cutscene.png|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene. Puppet.png|Full image of The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene. 626.png|The texture of "The Puppet" when in the last cutscene, in front of the viewer. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males